Love in a Flash
by xXxForbiddenxLovexXx
Summary: Misaki recieves an old camera that supposedly showes the soul mate of homever has their picture taken with it. What happens when he takes a picture of one of his brother's friends and he appears in the picture as well? Rated M for later events
1. Chapter 1  The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the canon characters. I do own any original characters that might be involved.**

**Forbidden: I had this idea pop into my head out of no where and I thought it would be such a cool plot for a Misaki x Usagi fanfiction (even though I prefer Shinobu-chin x Miyagi). I had a dream about it actually. It seems that some of my best ideas come when I'm asleep or in the shower. **

**The plot for this one is about a mysterious camera that appears on Misaki's doorstep one day. The camera has a special quality. Whomever is photographed with this camera, when the image is developed, that person can see the person they are destined to be with in the image as well, but the image of the other person will be slightly transparent, almost like a ghost in the picture.**

**What happens when Misaki takes a picture of one of Takahiro's friends and he also appears in the image?**

**Also, I'd like to inform the people who read my work, I'm out of school and that means SUMMER! Woo! I don't go back until like August 4****th**** so I have a lot more time for writing, although my buddy is coming over to stay with me for 10 days, so I might be a bit…inactive during that time ^^".**

**Anywho, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Discovery**

It was a lovely winter afternoon the day that I stumbled upon it. Nii-san had already left the house to run some errands, so I was left at the house alone. Making my way over to the dining room table, I tugged out a chair. Taking a seat I stared out the window, watching the fragile flakes of snow slowly fall down to the ground.

I've always found that snow brings back memories. I'm not sure why. Every winter when I sit back and watch the snow, I find myself reminiscing about the past or about the odd dreams I've been having as of late.

I glanced away from the window, running a hand through my chocolate brown locks, heaving a sigh. I honestly didn't feel like remembering memories or dreams. Standing up, I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed one of the decorated glasses from the cabinet. It had little cats of all shapes and sizes scurrying around it. I remember now…the glass used to be Mom's. I sighed again, putting the glass back and grabbing one of the plain ones, glad that this one didn't remind me of anything.

Pouring some water, I quickly downed the glass and then set it in the sink, walking over to the front door. I slipped my shoes and jacket on. I wasn't sure what else I had to do, so I thought a walk would be best.

I opened the door hastily, but was quickly stopped in my tracks as I looked down at the snow covered matt that stood outside my door. Well, not the matt in particular, but what was sitting on top of it. It was an old style camera. The kind that automatically ejected an image after you took the picture. I raised an eyebrow at the item. Who would leave this here? Squatting down, I picked up the camera gently, afraid that if I grabbed it too roughly the old-looking camera might break. There was a tiny red ribbon tied around the slightly outstretched lens with a small, folded slip of tan paper dangling from it.

"What on Earth is this?" I asked myself, stepping back inside for a moment and shutting the door while I sat back at the table, pulling the note delicately off the camera. On the outside it read, "_To Misaki." _How peculiar. I may be into photography, but no one's ever really given me a camera. There was no indicator of whom it was from on the front, so I flipped the tiny piece of paper open and read the small note on the inside:

_Misaki,_

_ Let me start off by saying…Happy Birthday. I know…I'm a few days late but either way… I found this camera and decided to send it to you. It's supposed to have some kind of supernatural quality, at least, that's what I heard. I'm sure you'll make the best of it._

_~ Neru_

Neru? The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on who that was. Setting the note down, I started to examine the camera. There was a something engraved in the very bottom of it. _Akai ito._ Red string? That's an odd name for a camera.

My curiosity seemed to get the better of me. Neru had mentioned that the camera was said to possess a supernatural quality. Maybe if I looked it up, I could find something about it, although I didn't get my hopes up.

I moved over to the computer, bringing the camera with me as I tugged out the computer chair. I placed the camera on the computer desk and then sat down in the chair, only to be met by a shhhhhh sound as the chair sunk down so that my shoulders were level with the keyboard. That was right…the chair was broken and wouldn't stay up when someone sat it. I grumbled a bit at that. I guess I would just have to deal with being at this height.

I reached up and pressed the button to turn on the monitor which brought up my Hetalia wallpaper which was a picture of Ludwig and Gilbert arguing. Clicking on the internet, I pulled up Google and typed in Akai ito camera.

The moment I hit enter, about a hundred results popped up, although he first one caught my attention the most. The result read "Akai Ito Camera: The Red Thread Camera: Showing Love joined by a red thread." What was that supposed to mean?

I clicked the link and started to read aloud. "The Akai Ito Camera is a old camera from long ago. The camera has been named the 'Red Thread Camera' because of the story that surrounds it. The name 'Red thread' comes from the old Japanese tale that the god's tie an invisible red thread around two people's little finger. These people are destined to be together and are supposedly going to be married. The two are destined to be lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. The 'Red Thread' being used in the camera's name is to show the special quality that the camera has. Whenever someone's picture is taken with the camera, when it is developed, a transparent image of the one that person is meant to be with will appear in the picture, a little red string being tied on their little finger, connecting them. It was said that this camera was used long ago, but no one in our current day and time have ever used this 'magic' device, as it supposedly disappeared many years ago."

So this camera disappeared and now **I** have it? Neru…Neru…Oh! Now I remember! My cousin! She's always trying to hook me up with her friends! Where in the world did she find something like this? I had no idea…It was all coming back now. Neru has been obsessed with trying to find the 'love of my life' but never succeeded. "Jeez…so she wants to use a camera to find out who I'm supposed to be with? What in the world…" I said to myself, closing out the internet and turning off the monitor.

Getting up, I grabbed the camera and walked to the door. "I guess…there's no harm in testing it out. I guess I could try taking a picture of someone by themselves and see if someone else appears in the picture." I stated.

Walking back over to the door, I reached out to open it when I heard the innocent laughter of my brother. Was he home already? I opened the door. "Welcome back, Nii-sa-." I stopped, seeing a gray-haired, violet-eyed male dangling over my brother. Takahiro looked up at me and smiled. "Hehe, thanks for the welcome, Misaki." He called to me. "Alright, Usagi, you can get off of me now. Really. You've been on me like this ever since you saw me at the store." He chuckled.

It was that man again. I occasionally saw him with my brother. I wasn't too fond of him either. He came off as kind of creepy and lately he's been real 'touchy' with my brother. What was his name? Usami Akihiko. Yeah, that was it. I shuddered a bit. What if I took a picture of Nii-san and it showed a red string between him and Usami? That would be so awkward…N-not that I actually believed the camera would work anyway…

Usagi chuckled a bit and released my brother before following him inside our house. I shut the door behind him as they walked in. Takahiro set the groceries he'd bought on the kitchen counter before walking back to the front entranceway.

"What's up with the camera, Misaki?" Takahiro asked. "Neru sent it to me for my birthday." I responded. "Oh? That's weird. She hardly ever talks to us anymore." He said, giving me a curious look. "Hey, Nii-san?" I asked. Takahiro looked at me, smiling softly. "Yes, Misaki?" He asked. "Can you pose for a picture?" I asked innocently.

Takahiro chuckled. "Of course, Misaki. So you haven't taken any pictures on that camera yet?" He asked. I shook my head in response. "No not yet. I'll let you be my first picture. Ok?" I told him grinning. Takahiro stood straight and tall, looking very much like a business man.

I brought the camera up to my face, looking at my brother through the lens and making sure it was in focus before I clicked the tiny little button on top to take a snapshot of him. A flash filled the room as I snapped the picture, a soft bzzt sound coming from the old device as it ejected an un-developed image. "I'll have to develop them later." I said, taking the image and sitting it on the computer desk.

Takahiro smiled at me. "You did say you were into photography and such, right, Misaki?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I don't have any really have any good cameras though…except this one and I don't really think it qualifies as a 'good camera' until I develop the pictures…" I explained. "Then let's have them developed." Usami responded, coming from the other room. I jumped a bit, not expecting to see Usami just pop up like that. "U-uh…sure.." I said softly. "But I don't have the kind of stuff you need to develop these types of pictures…" He said.

"Here, how about I take a picture of the two of you then? I might as well have more pictures to develop then just one." I chirped. I didn't really like Usami that much, but I might as well try to make him feel a bit welcome anyway. Usami grinned and stood next to my brother, smiling sweetly at him while he slid an arm around Takahiro's shoulders. It was easy to tell that Usami had feelings for Nii-san, but apparently my brother was too much of an airhead to realize it…and I thought **I** was bad. Takahiro simply grinned and posed for the picture, not even noticing Usami's violet eyes gazing at him so lovingly.

After I snapped the picture and it was ejected out of the camera, I grinned at the two older men. "I'm going to go put the camera and pictures in my room." He said, earning a nod from Takahiro as I rushed up to my room, setting the camera and pictures on my desk.

I had that eager feeling in my stomach…like…I wanted to know if that story about the camera was completely true. It certainly sparked my curiosity. Heading back downstairs, I was met by Usami hugging my brother once again, nuzzling his neck.

I sighed a bit and ran a hand through my hair as Nii-san pushed the gray-haired man off of him with a grin. "Hey, Misaki, Usami said he can get those photos developed tomorrow, so we can see what kind of pictures that camera of yours takes, alright?" He said. I nodded, grinning. "Great! I can't wait." I responded.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would see if that camera was the real deal. If it is the real thing…does that mean I'll see who Nii-chan and Usami's soul mates are? Hmm…I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: So this is the end of chapter 1 ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first Usagi-san x Misaki fic I've done, so I'm hoping I'm conveying the characters well! I'll post another chapter soon ^^ Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the canon characters in the story. I only own Neru (although It might be awhile before she shows up again). **

**Forbidden: Wow, it's been so long since I've posted any updates! I've been crazy busy, so I didn't have a lot of time to do any writing. School is just cruel that way...plus with violin lessons, my blog, and my writing group, I hardly have any time to sit back and write. It seems that this hurricane has given me an opportunity to do just that though! **

**So I'm going to start with updating Love in a Flash first. Threads of Love will hopefully come next if I can get inspired, which most likely I will. Also, I'm planning on writing a Samurai Champloo fanfic for anyone who might be a fan of that anime too. I know I am! You guys will have a lot to look forward to! *does her spazzy dance***

**UPDATE! :: I'm sooo sorry for being away for so long! A lot of stuff happened recently and I could update anything. I promise to get my stories updating more! Threads of Love will have a new chapter soon, I promise! I just got a new laptop for Christmas, so things will be much better now! I hope you enjoy chapter 2. It was awhile back during a power outage quite a few months ago that I wrote it, so I hope it's still good! Enjoy!**

**So I won't waste any more time! Lets go ahead and get to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Realization**

I was awoken the next morning by the ruthless wailing of my alarm clock. It was the weekend. Why did I even set the stupid thing? Heaving a sigh I leaned up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning. It was at this moment that I got a whiff of the pungent scent of my breath. What did I eat yesterday? A dead mouse? At least I knew the first thing I planned to do this morning.

Tugging myself out of bed I moseyed over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed my toothbrush with a handle shaped like the main character from "The Kan", which looked rather childish for a teenage boy trying to get into a good university, although I didn't mind. It _was_ my favorite manga anyway. Wetting the toothbrush, I put a thin layer of toothpaste on the bristles before beginning to brush. I tried to think of everything I needed, or wanted, to get done today. Nothing really came to mind as I watched myself in the mirror, my expression seeming rather groggy.

It was at this sight, although I'm not exactly sure why, that I remembered yesterday. The camera! We were supposed to be going to get the pictures from yesterday developed! As this thought passed through my head, I could feel myself getting a bit jittery. Was I really this excited to see if that camera worked? Apparently so. My eyes seemed to be wide open as I looked upon myself in the mirror now, the pace at which I was brushing my teeth quickening.

I was finished with my teeth and washing off in a matter of minutes. Taking a hold of my hairbrush, I started to brush out my hair while I pulled out my clothes, which consisted of nothing more than a simple white tee shirt, jeans that were almost skinny jeans, and my white hoodie that I seemed to wear a lot, whether it was hot or not. I brushing out the tangles in my hair and set down the brush, tugging on my clothes. I grabbed the undeveloped pictures and headed downstairs, my eyes fixed on my feet. There was no way I planned on tripping down the stairs.

"Good morning, Misaki." Takahiro greeted me with a big grin. He was already dressed. It seemed like Nii-san always knew how to get dressed up nice, regardless of where he was going.

"Morning, Nii-san. Hey, when are we going to get these pictures developed?" I asked, trying to hide the eagerness in my voice, which I don't think I did very well might I add.

Takahiro raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure sound excited about it." He chuckled.

"Well...I really want to see if the camera takes good pictures."

"Well, we'll be going to get them developed in..." My brother paused, trying to think of the answer. "I'm not too sure actually. Hey, Usagi? When can we go get those pictures developed?" He called.

I blinked curious when I heard the violet-eyed man's name. He appeared from the other room. Did he stay here with us? Why didn't he just go home?

Usagi glanced at Nii-san and then at me. He looked rather exausted. "We can go once I get something to eat." He grumbled, his voice low and sounding half asleep. He must have been up late. Oh that was right! Usami was an author and a rather popular one at that. Perhaps he was up late writing a story or something along those lines. Nii-san did mention that Usami could be quite a grump in the morning. I shook it off and nodded to Usami. "I'll make breakfast for everyone then." I chimed, smiling perkily, hoping that if I were in a good mood, Usami might be in a better one too.

Wait...why was I so concerned about his mood? If anything, I should be worrying about Nii-san, if there was any reason to worry about my almost always perky brother. Surely, Usami would be hanging over my brother again in a matter of minutes and everything would be fine. I let those thoughts pass as I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing the things I needed to make Miso soup as well as a bit of rice that I planned to make. I picked up some eggs too. Fried eggs always tasted good on a bed of rice.

I didn't waste any time making breakfast. Everything was finished up rather quickly and I set the table just as everything was finishing up. I noticed Usami over by the toaster and gave him a curious look. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

The violet-eyed man looked up at me and blinked. "I'm making toast..." He replied simply, although my eyes widened when I noticed black smoke billowing out of the toaster.

"W-what the...how long have you been making that toast?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes."

My jaw dropped. "That's way to long! It'll be so burnt you could use it for charcoal!" I said, flicking up the button of the toaster and yanking the pitch black piece of bread out. "See?" I said, waving it infront of him. "Burnt to a crisp..." I sighed, throwing the bread in the garbage. "I'll make you some toast, don't worry about it." I said, quickly setting the food I'd prepared on plates and in bowls for the three of us before bringing them to the table. I quickly made Usami two pieces of toast and then took my place at the table. "Alright, lets eat!" I chimed.

Nii-san and Usami joined me at the table and we all said a soft "Itadakimasu." before the group began to eat. I received compliments from both Nii-san and Usami on my breakfast, but we didn't have any more conversation further than that.

It wasn't long before Usami had gotten back to his routine of grappling to Nii-san. I just rolled my eyes as I washed the dishes. "We can go get this pictures developed now, right?" I asked.

Usagi glanced up at me and nodded. "Yeah, we can go get it done now." He said, grinning at me.

For some reason, that smile of his shot a nervous chill up my spine. He just seemed to make me uneasy whenever he was near. "Ok. Lets go then." I said, finishing up the dishes and wiping off my hands. I grabbed the two picutes and then went over the door, sliding my shoes on. Nii-san and Usami followed after me silently. Usami drove us in Nii-san's car to a place that developed all kinds of pictures. We all filed out of the car and inside the building.

The woman behind the counter was smiling happily at us. She had long blonde hair that swooped over one eye. She was skinny and had a nice body as well. "How may I help you this morning?" She asked. Her voice was soft, kind even. She almost sounded as if she were still a young girl in high school.

"We'd like to have some photographs developed." I chimed, handing the woman the two images.

"My my, these were taken with a much older camera, weren't they? Well, we can have these developed in just a little while. If you take a seat over there, we'll have them finished in no time." She said.

I nodded. "Thank you very much." I said in response, turning and sitting down in one of the chairs. It was much more comfortable than I had expected too. Usami sat next to me and Nii-san took a seat next to Usami.

The woman behind the counter turned and brought the images into a back room, most likely a dark room so that she could properly develop the images.

Surprisingly, me, Nii-san, and Usami were all exchanging a pleasant conversation when the woman returned. "Alright, your pictures are all finished sir." She said.

I bounced up, rushing over to her and taking the images, looking over them. I could feel my jaw drop again. I recognized the first picture as the one I'd taken of my brother alone, yet standing next to him was a slightly see through image of a girl his age with fairly long brown hair and a soft smile. I glanced down at her hands and noticed a bright red string attached to her pinky. The string connected the woman to my brother, the other end of the thread tied to my brother's pinky as well. "No way..." I murmured to myself, beyond surprised. The camera actually worked?

Wait...what about the other picture? I quickly switched the pictures, now looking at the second one I took of Nii-san and Usami. "No...No that can't be right at all..." I said, taking a few steps away from the counter as I eyed the second picture. The same woman from the first picture was present next to my brother, the red string connecting them once again, but that wasn't what I was surprised about. No, not at all. As I looked over at Usami my eyes followed the string to the pinky of the one other person in the picture. There, next to Usami, was a slightly transparent image of myself, the red string connected to my pinky finger.

Me and Usami? No..that was crazy! I don't even swing that way! Besides, Usami likes Nii-san, not me! But wait...if Nii-san meets that woman in the picture and they hook up...-

"Are you ok, Misaki?" Usami said, looking at me curiously and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah! I'm perfectly fine. Go ahead and pay for the pictures and then we can go home. I need to get some other stuff done today." I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

Usami nodded and payed the woman and the three of us left. The car ride home was silent, until Usami spoke up. "Hey, Misaki, can I see those pictures?" He asked.

"W-what? Why?"

"I wanted to see how well that camera developed those pictures."

"They didn't develop good. They pictures are all blurred and it doesn't look too good. I guess the camera was a bit too old." I responded quickly, hoping he wouldn't question what I said as I lie.

"Oh? That's too bad. I thought they'd be very good pictures."

"Yeah...so did I." I muttered. I'd hardly consider the pictures 'good'. It was more like a horrible omen...letting me know of the terrors to come.

I sighed again as we got home, slipping off my shoes and running upstairs, storing them inside my desk drawer. I feel back on my bed, groaning. "There is no way that camera is right. I don't like men...I mean...sure I've never dated a girl, but I've never even thought about dating a guy! That's ridiculous! Crazy even!" I thought.

Another groan escaped my lips as I laid on my bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. It was at this point that I cursed under my breath, wishing Neru had never sent that damned camera to me in the first place. If this was **supposed** to happen, I would have rather not known about it. Now all I could think of was the horrible future that awaited me...

I just hoped that maybe the camera was wrong and that something like this would never happen...

* * *

><p><strong>Fobidden: Sooo, how was that? I tried to make it a bit longer than I normally do for one of my chapters. I'm trying to get a bit better at making longer chapters. <strong>

**This wasn't too bad of a comeback chapter was it? **

**I really hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2.**

**Please Read and Review! I really appreciate it! **

**More reviews equals chapters being put up more often! **


	3. Chapter 3 Mental Scars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the canon characters, I simply own my story and any original characters that I create.**

**Forbidden: Oh my, I've kept everyone waiting so long...I feel bad. I've been real depressed lately and haven't been inspired, but I got my inspiration back today and thought I'd pump out this chapter for you guys. Threads of Love will be updated soon as well, so make sure to check it out. You'll be getting a lovely smex scene~**

**I wanted to find something good to listen to while I was writing. I ended up listening to "Supa Love" XD So awesome. Those men are just...yes :33 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mental Scars**

Usami had left yesterday and I was certainly grateful for it**. **The last person I wanted to be around was Usami. I stayed home from school since I wasn't feeling to well, although it was probably just me not wanting to take the chance of seeing Usami on the street. Why was I so stressed about this? It shouldn't be that big of a deal. I mean, who's to say that what the camera showed was actually how things are going to be? Nii-san might not even really be destined for that woman.

I heaved a heavy sigh and slumped out of bed, not even bothering to fix my sheets which were thrown everywhere. I walked quietly, the only real noise coming from squeaking floorboards. I made my way to the kitchen and started to prepare myself a warm cup of coffee. I don't care what Nii-san says...that stuff is great in the mornings, especially when you don't feel well.

I played with one of the extra coffee filters while I waited, twiddling it in my fingers, absently thinking about Nii-san and Usami.

"Why me?" I whimpered to myself. "It makes no sense. I know I've never had a girlfriend before...but I don't think I'd ever turn to liking the same gender...I'm not that desperate." I murmured. "I wonder if Nii-chan left for work..." I said, moving up to his room to see if he was still in bed.

I cracked open his door, glancing around. There was no one inside. "I guess he left. He's always up so early." I said.

I stepped inside and chuckled at his messy bed. "We both have such bad habits." I couldn't help but laugh. I walked around to the other side of the bed and noticed a brown duffel bag sitting on the floor. A small tag was hanging off the side of it that said, "Usagi." A little bunny hung from the tag as well.

"I would never expect a man like that to have such a girly decoration on a travel bag..." I mused.

I couldn't help my curiosity and grabbed the bag. "So, what does a man like that carry around with him anyway?" I wondered out loud.

Snapping the bag open, I peeked inside. Sitting in the bag was two books, both by Usami. Also there was a few notebooks and pencils.

"Ah. It must be his work bag. Makes sense. Now that I think about it...Nii-san never did tell me what Usami wrote. He just said it was a variety." I said, pulling out one of the books.

The cover itself was rather eye-catching. On the front were two men tangled in a white sheet and seemingly all over each other. I shuddered a bit. It bothered me even more when I noticed how similar the two men looked to Usami and my brother.

"Please tell me it's just one of those weird symbolic covers and this has nothing to do with what the book is about..." I whimpered to myself.

I cracked the book open to a random page in the middle, trying to ignore the little voice in my head screaming for my to just put the book down and not to read anything on the pages. I started to read reluctantly:

_Akihiko ran his fingers slowly down Takahiro's bare chest_, _his smooth skin very pleasing to his lust-filled eyes. He leaned down, lips to his ear. "Takahiro." He breathed sweetly, making the man beneath him visibly shudder. Takahiro's lips moved as though he were trying to speak. _

_ "What is it?" Akihiko asked, a small smirked playing on his lips. Takahiro looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, which only made Akihiko lick his lips, his craving for the other man growing quickly._

_ "More...Akihiko...please..." He breathed, barely audible. A soft chuckle escaped Akihiko's lips. _

_ "As you wish." He moved slowly down Takahiro's chest and- _

I shut the book, my face probably ten shades of red. I **knew** that Usami was a weirdo! He's been writing nasty erotica about him and my brother! I threw the book back in the bag then tossed the bag back on the floor, storming out of the room, scowling.

I angrily fixed my coffee, making a mess in the process. I took a quick swig, leaning against the counter in a huff.

"Disgusting old man..." I grumbled, unable to get those awful mental images out of my head. I sat down at the kitchen table

It wasn't for a few seconds that I noticed the doorbell was ringing. I released a groan of discomfort and strode over to the door, opening it with a frown. _I will kill myself if it's that stupid pervert..._

"Hello?" I answered, irritation clear in my voice. I was met with my brother's puzzled expression.

"What's the matter, Misaki?" He asked me.

I blinked. "It's nothing. Welcome home."

"Oh, well, I can't stay too long. I have a date." He said with one of his air-headed grins.

"A date?" Since when did my brother go on dates? I mean...he never really seemed interested in romance...

"Yes, a date. I met a nice young lady a few days ago and we're going on a dinner date today."

"Ah..." I suddenly felt my body grow tense. What did she look like? I had to know. It couldn't be...it just couldn't be the woman from the picture. "Nii-san? Do you have a picture of her?"

"A picture? Ah, yes, on my phone." He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, pulling up the picture with haste before showing it to me.

_God kill me now, _was all that I could think. It was the same woman from the pictures. I put on a fake smile. "Heh, she looks really pretty. Have fun, Nii-san." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I hope to. Oh, I talked with Usagi and he said that he wanted to take you on a little trip to one of those shrines in the forest to take some pictures with a different camera since the other pictures didn't turn out too well. He'll be by later to get you, if that's okay." Takahiro chirped.

_Oh hell no, that's not okay! But...I can't tell him that...then he'd probably ask me why that's not okay. I can't just tell him that I have a magic camera that showed that I was going to be Usami's lover and that we are meant for each other. _I thought.

"It's fine. I'll be ready to go in a little bit..." I murmured.

"Great. I'll give him a call and let him know. See you later, Misaki." He hummed as he waved goodbye to me.

"Yeah...Bye, Nii-san." I murmured, waving back to him. Once the door closed and he was far enough away, I slammed my head against the wall. "Oh my God! Now I'm going to have to be stuck with him all alone in the _forest _with a pervert! Heaven help me..." I whimpered, slowly creeping back to my room to get into clothes fit for leaving the house in since I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of a "The Kan" t-shirt, and boxer shorts. I defiantly didn't want Usami to arrive with my wearing that.

I changed into one of my button-up shirts, this one being a pinkish-red color. I pulled on a pair of tight jeans and then went off to fix my hair, although I stopped halfway through when I realized that I was getting ready like I was preparing for a date. A squirmed away from my dresser with haste and shuddered, nearly jumping out of my skin when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I called, walking down the stairs with a sigh. "This is going to be absolutely terrible, I just know it." I groaned, straightening up as I answered the door.

This time I was met by the unpleasant sight of the perverted author, although the smile he wore really was creeping out.

"Ready to go, Misaki?" He asked

"Yeah. You have a camera with you right?"

"Yep. How else would be able to take pictures?"

"No sarcasm was necessary." I retorted with a scowl as the two of us walked out of the house. I made sure to lock the door behind me.

"I hope you know how to use a professional camera." He commented.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be a good photographer if I didn't know how to."

"Alright, I'm just making sure." He hummed with a slight grin.

It made me really uneasy. I hope that deciding to go with him on this trip wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: I'm ending this chapter here since the 'trip' will be kind of a big thing. I hope you all enjoyed the update. More to come soon! Stay tuned for more updates on Love in a Flash and Threads of Love!<strong>

**R&R Please! More reviews means more updates! :33**


End file.
